L'âme parfaite
by Etoile-Lead-Sama
Summary: Et si toutes les actions de Sebastian, sa gentillesse étrange envers Ciel et ses gestes provocants n'étaient qu'une façade pour façonner une âme parfaite à dévorer... Sous la demande de Plumesdecorbeaux, voici une histoire tragique, qui finit donc mal pour l'un des protagonistes, avec un LEMON SebastianxCiel et autre...! Attention donc aux lecteurs chastes. Bonne lecture à tous.


Chalut à tous, me revoici avant l'heure, mercredi, pour poster une petite nouvelle demandée par Plumesdecorbeaux que j'ai tenté de faire dramatique ^^ Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles.

Si d'autres d'entre vous ont envie que j'écrive d'autres histoires courtes n'hésitez pas à me le demander que j'imagine quoi vous écrire pour vous faire plaisir.

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture... Sur ce, bienvenu au manoir Phantomhive...

L'âme parfaite…

- Je t'aime, Sebastian.

Ce furent ses mots, murmurés comme un soupir, que laissa échapper Ciel Phantomhive qui commencèrent sa longue et cruelle chute. Bien sur, il savait qu'il était déjà trop tard pour les rattraper et la question de savoir si Sebastian Michaelis les avaient entendu ne se posait même pas tellement l'ouïe de celui-ci était fine. Non, le tout était de savoir quel serait sa réaction…

Le majordome sourit et prit entre ses doigts longs et fins le menton de son maitre, devenu adulte, puis il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Bien, jeune maitre, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire dans ce cas….

Ils restèrent longuement comme ça, l'un en face de l'autre, leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres à peine si bien qu'en bougeant légèrement, elles se toucheraient. Ciel fut alors démangé par l'envi d'y gouter mais il n'osait pas faire le geste. Enfin, Sebastian s'écarta de lui puis, silencieusement, quitta la pièce. Ciel poussa un soupir de frustration qui fit éclore un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres de Sebastian : son maitre était fin prêt maintenant…

Depuis que leur pacte avait été scellé, Ciel n'étant alors qu'encore un enfant, le majordome l'avait entouré, guidé et soigné comme l'aurait fait un grand frère attentionné et Ciel c'était attaché à lui, accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme on s'accroche à un dernier espoir, bien qu'il ne soit alors trop fier pour se l'avouer.

Puis Ciel avait grandi et, devenu adolescent, Sebastian changea son attitude envers lui. Le corps en pleine transformation de Ciel le rendant plus sensible et intuitif, le majordome commença à lui lancer des regards appuyés qui faisaient frémir Ciel puis il venait lui susurrer des phrases dans le creux de son oreille, ce qui faisait parcourir le corps de Ciel de frissons d'un plaisir qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. Enfin, le majordome lavait le jeune adolescent en le caressant subtilement, assez pour lui faire bouillir le sang d'un désir impur mais pas suffisamment pour que Ciel puisse lui dire qu'il cherchait à l'exister à juste raison et pas assez pour le satisfaire… Ciel dut apprendre pendant de longues nuits blanches à mettre sa fierté de côté pour se soulager de la fièvre que son majordome avait réveillée en lui. Bien sur, jamais il n'en parla à celui-ci, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait. Il subissait donc tout au long de la journée des délicieuses tortures administrées par un Sebastian complètement conscient de ce qu'il faisait vivre à Ciel.

Sur ce, Ciel devient adulte et, avec la raison et la maturité acquis au fil du temps, il se rendit compte des tendres sentiments qu'il éprouvait désormais pour son majordome. Il ne voulait rien lui dire, garder tout au fond de lui ce terrible secret mis c'était sans compter sur la volonté de Sebastian qui le poussa dans ses derniers retranchements en redoublant d'efforts subtiles mais provocateurs jusqu'à ce que Ciel ne lui cède et se déclara enfin en un soupir échapper de sa bouche sans sa volonté.

Tout au long de la journée, Ciel n'osa pas regarder son majordome en face et l'heure du bain fut plus terrible encore que d'habitude lorsque Sebastian caresse au travers du gant la peau tendue de Ciel qui résista tant bien que mal pour ne pas pousser un soupir de plaisir. La nuit, il fit deux types de rêves : des rêves de luxure où son corps bouillonnant se frottait à celui de Sebastian en une étreinte charnelle qui ferait rougir n'importe qui et des cauchemars où son majordome lui riait au nez en lui montrant ce que Ciel ne pourrait jamais avoir… Cette nuit là, pourtant, Ciel n'appela pas Sebastian à son chevet, n'étant pas suffisamment fort pour résister à son charme et faire ce qu'il devait le lendemain…

Sur une étrange demande de Ciel, la marquise Élisabeth de Midford se rendit le lendemain à la demeure familiale des Phantomhive. C'était la première fois depuis que Ciel était réapparu qu'il la convoquait ainsi au manoir sans raisons particulières. Au début, la jeune Marquise en fut ravie mais tout le long du voyage, elle se perdit dans ses pensées liées à Ciel : cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir ainsi… Un mauvais pressentiment lui enserra le cœur et elle résista à la tentation de demander au cocher de ralentir ou de faire demi-tour : sa mère lui aurait surement dit qu'une Lady devait s'adapter à tous les types de situations, si déplaisante semblait-elle.

Comme d'habitude, elle fut accueillie par un Sebastian souriant mais son sourire lui fit froid dans le dos pour une fois.

- Bienvenu au manoir Phantomhive, Lady Élisabeth. Le maitre vous attend dans son bureau.

Sebastian la mena au travers des couloirs qu'elle connaissait par cœur et le voyage lui parut interminable jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve devant la porte qui lui inspirait tant de crainte ce jour là. Sebastian toqua puis entra avant d'annoncer la visiteuse.

- Jeune maitre, Lady Élisabeth est arrivée.

La jeune femme entendit la réponse de Ciel, neutre. Mais peut être se faisait-elle des idées après tout…

- Fais la entrer, Sebastian.

Élisabeth passa le seuil de la porte qui se referma derrière le majordome qui lui souriait avec ironie. Ciel était encore assis dans son grand fauteuil, dos à la fenêtre, les coudes posés sur le bureau et les mains jointes au niveau de son visage, comme s'il était pensif. Il ne souriait pas et ne se leva pas pour l'accueillir. L'espace d'un instant, Élisabeth se demanda ce qu'était devenu le petit garçon qu'elle aimait tant mais elle fut coupée lorsque Ciel ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'une voix douce.

- Assied-toi donc, Élisabeth.

Elle voulut protester, comme à son habitude, puis se rendit compte avec une angoisse grandissante qu'il cherchait à mettre une distance entre eux, volontairement. Sans un mot, elle lui obéit donc et prit un siège qui avait été placé sciemment en face de celui de Ciel. Ils partagèrent ensuite un long silence au bout duquel Ciel reprit la parole, la voix grave prouvant l'importance de la situation mais aussi plus douce que jamais.

- J'aurais du te rendre ta liberté il y a longtemps, Élisabeth. Je n'en avais pas encore le courage, pour des raisons égoïstes, mais je vais le faire aujourd'hui…

La jeune marquise voulut lui demander de quoi il voulait parler, bien qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle avait su depuis qu'il était réapparu que ce jour arriverait indubitablement. Ciel ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'interpréter ses paroles car il les précisa, toujours sur le même ton.

- Il nous faut rompre nos fiançailles, Élisabeth.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se briser en milles morceaux mais elle para son visage du masque qu'elle avait appris à porter dans le monde pour dissimuler ses émotions. D'une voix qu'elle réussit à faire calme et posée, elle demanda au Comte.

- Tu es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, Ciel ?

La voix de Ciel se fit encore plus douce qu'auparavant, comme Élisabeth ne l'avait jamais encore entendu dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce jour, ce qui serra d'autant plus son cœur de douleur.

- Oui.

La marquise lutta contre la vague de désespoir qui menaçait de l'engloutir et poursuivit, la voix tremblant imperceptiblement de ses larmes contenues.

- Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Ciel eut un geste gêné puis détourna, pour la première fois, le regard de celui d'Élisabeth qui n'appréciait guère ces nombreuses premières fois auxquelles elle assistait.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, je suis désolé.

Effondrée, la jeune femme rassembla ses dernières forces pour se lever, la tête haute et fière, et dire à son cousin dans un ton égal.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Ciel. Je te souhaite bien du bonheur !

Ciel hésita un instant puis finit par ajouter tout de même, d'une voix quelque peu égarée.

- Le manoir te sera toujours ouvert, ma chère Lizzy, ma bien aimée cousine.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, ne pouvant plus parler de peur que les sanglots ne s'échappent de sa bouche puis elle quitta la pièce, une larme roulant sur sa joue. La première qui signait la fin de son premier amour. Elle croisa Sebastian qui lui sourit doucement avant d'essuyer ses larmes avec un doux mouchoir.

- Voyons, my Lady, les larmes abiment votre beau visage.

Il lui fit un autre doux sourire qui fit rater un battement de cœur à Élisabeth qui croyait ne plus en avoir. Elle ne se pencha pas sur cette nouvelle sensation, l'heure étant au chagrin de la perte de son premier amour… Personne ne vit le sourire diabolique qu'étira alors les lèvres de Sebastian alors que ses pupilles se fendaient à la manière d'un chat

- Tout semble fin prêt maintenant murmura-t-il pour lui-même en repartant s'occuper de ses tâches quotidiennes.

Le reste de la journée se déroula paisiblement sans que rien ne change par rapport à d'habitude. Le diner passa et le bain aussi sans que Ciel ne dise quoique ce soit. Néanmoins, au couché, il retint Sebastian par la manche et, rouge comme une jouvencelle, il lui dit.

- Sebastian, j'ai rompu mes fiançailles avec Lizzy aujourd'hui... Je suis libre à présent…

Le majordome sourit des paroles maladroites de son maitre et, bien qu'il sache pertinemment ce que ce dernier voulait, il se pencha et susurra à son oreille, lui envoyant des frémissements dans tout le corps.

- Qu'attendez vous donc maintenant, My Lord ?

- Toi! ; soupira Ciel avec une franchise déconcertante avant de rougir de plus bel par ses propos osés avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était plus un enfant désormais. Il n'avait plus aucune honte à avoir le désir de faire cela avec son majordome, même si cela paraissait contre nature pour le reste de la société…

Sebastian sourit et approcha ses lèvres lentement de celles de son maitre, ce qui fut une torture pour ce dernier.

- Comme vous voudrez, Bocchan…

*** Première partie du Lemon***

Ne tenant plus après ses nombreuses années de désirs enfouis et refoulés, Ciel agrippa de ses deux bras le coude Sebastian et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une décharge de plaisir lui traversa le corps lorsqu'il la douceur et le gout des lèvres tant convoitées de Sebastian. Il les embrassa fiévreusement, avidement comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui désormais. Il crut devenir fou lorsque Sebastian lui répondit, mouvant sa bouche devenue humide contre celle du jeune Comte. Ciel crut connaitre l'extase lorsque la langue de Sebastian lécha sa lèvre pour quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Timidement, Ciel la lui accorda et il fut emporté par la vague de sensations que lui procura son premier contact avec la langue de Sebastian.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il gémit contre les lèvres de Sebastian. Celui-ci sourit de nouveau avant de briser le baiser. Il vit Ciel en état de transe : l'œil alerte, la bouche humide et entrouverte, qui ne demandait que les lèvres et la langue de son majordome, et la peau légèrement brulante du désir qui courrait sous sa peau.

Sous l'œil attentif de Ciel Sebastian retira sa veste, sa cravate et son veston, ne gardant que son pantalon et sa chemise avant de rejoindre Ciel. Celui-ci, devenu plus fort avec le temps, fit basculer son majordome sous lui avant de se positionner à un endroit stratégique qui le fit gronder de plaisir quand il y sentit une prééminence se presser contre lui. Il se pencha et embrassa, embrassa et embrassa encore avidement Sebastian comme s'il espérait se noyer dans sa bouche, confondre leurs deux langues ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, ses deux mains trouvèrent occupation en déboutonnant lentement la chemise de Sebastian pour dévoiler son magnifique et parfait torse d'albâtre. Ce fut ce moment là que choisit Sebastian pour inverser les rôles, remettant Ciel sous lui en se positionnant à son tour exactement où le voulait celui-ci. Ciel gronda de plaisir alors que Sebastian lui retirait sa chemise de nuit, le laissant nu sous lui. Il commença alors à dévorer le cou de Ciel de baisers bouillants, qui, involontairement, sous le coup du plaisir, donna un coup de hanche dans le bas ventre de Sebastian.

Cette friction au travers du tissu du pantalon plut beaucoup à Ciel qui, déjà très existé, ne résista pas à donner un second coup de bassin quand Sebastian commença à lui taquiner les tétons avec sa langue. Puis, sentant la pression de Ciel monter, la main de Sebastian descendit, descendit encore pour prendre entre ses mains fines et grandes mains le centre du plaisir de Ciel. Celui-ci gémit de plus bel et donna un nouveau coup de reins. Néanmoins, malgré le plaisir que lui procurait la présence de la main de Sebastian à cet endroit là, il la lui retira pour la serrer dans la sienne avant de placer ses jambes sur le dos de Sebastian afin de resserrer leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre et de presser le plus possible leurs deux parties sensibles, ce qui fit croitre d'autant plus le désir brulant.

Ciel émit un râle de plaisir et ne résista plus à l'envi de faire des va et vient contre le bas ventre de Sebastian malgré la présence du pantalon : la friction était trop bonne et Ciel était trop émoustillé pour qu'il puisse attendre plus. Ciel crut devenir fou de plaisir lorsque Sebastian lui donna à son tour des coups de bassin, en appuyant de tout son poids sur Ciel pour accentuer le plaisir au maximum. Ciel ne cessait de gémir de contentement. Au moment où la pression devient si forte que les deux amants allaient se libérer, Sebastian captura de nouveau la bouche de Ciel dans un baiser brulant.

***Fin première partie du Lemon***

Sebastian resta étendu un instant sur Ciel puis il se releva, alla chercher de quoi laver Ciel puis le rhabilla d'une chemise de nuit propre. Ciel, l'esprit encore embrumé par l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre, voulut protester car il voulait aller beaucoup plus loin avec Sebastian et franchir cette barrière sans retour. Le majordome le devança en lui susurrant.

- Pas ce soir, My Lord… Faites de beaux rêves…

Il embrassa chastement Ciel, récupéra ses vêtements abandonnés au sol et, avant que Ciel ne tente de le retenir de nouveau, Sebastian disparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ciel était frustré et de nouveau bouillonnant de plaisir. Il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit en tentant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de faire avec Sebastian et qui réveillait son désir d'aller encore et toujours plus loin… jusqu'au bout. Il décida de rejoindre Sebastian dans sa chambre en se disant que le maitre, c'était lui ici et qu'il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait dans son manoir. Même faire l'amour passionnément avec son majordome !

Rouge à cette pensée, mais très déterminé, Ciel sortit de son lit et parcourut les couloirs sombres de la demeure à la recherche de Sebastian. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son majordome, celui-ci n'y étant pas, Ciel décida alors de l'y attendre. Il hésita un instant puis il retira sa chemise de nuit pour la mettre sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de se glisser, nu comme un ver, entre les draps de Sebastian.

Lorsque Sebastian réapparu dans sa chambre, il sortait de la douche. Sa taille était seulement entourée d'une serviette noire qui lui moulait parfaitement le bas ventre et des gouttelettes d'eau dégoulinèrent de ses cheveux pour dessiner sensuellement les formes de son corps avant de se perdre dans l'ourlet de sa serviette de bain aguichante. Ciel fut saisi par l'envie de lui sauter dessus directement mais il réussit à se retenir en dévorant de manière très insistante son beau majordome des yeux. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en voyant son maitre dans son lit et lui demanda, sachant néanmoins pertinemment ce que voulait Ciel, une fois de plus.

- Pourquoi êtes vous donc là, jeune maitre ?

Ciel haussa les épaules, l'air plus léger qu'il n'en était en réalité, puis il répondit.

- Pour te voir, bien sur !

Sebastian soupira, faussement avant de reprendre.

- Je vous ais dit : pas ce soir, Monsieur.

Il se détourna de Ciel pour se diriger vers son armoire afin de se changer, un sourire triomphant se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Quelques centimètres à peine avant que sa main n'atteigne la poignée de celle-ci, Ciel murmura, le sceau dans son œil se réveillant.

- Ne bouge plus, Sebastian ! C'est un ordre !

Le majordome se figea alors sur place, son sourire s'agrandissant d'autant plus. Puis, il para son visage d'un masque ennuyé avant de se retourner pour faire face à Ciel. Celui-ci en profita alors pour lui dire, pas plus fort que précédemment, avant que Sebastian ne réitère sa phrase.

- Ne m'oblige pas à t'en donner l'ordre, Sebastian !

Le majordome ricana intérieurement avant de s'approcher de Ciel à la manière gracieuse et souple d'un félin. Il monta sur son lit et s'approcha à genoux de Ciel pour venir lui murmurer à l'oreille, faisant frissonner Ciel.

- Comme vous voudrez, Bocchan, mais sachez qu'une fois cela commencer, vous ne pourrez plus m'arrêter !

Ciel soupira d'aise et de désir avant de répliquer, la voix légèrement altérée par le désir, en allant droit au but.

- Fais-moi l'amour, Sebastian !

Le Diable lécha et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Ciel qui gémit sous la délicieuse torture avant de lui susurrer, son souffle taquinant le lobe devenu sensible de Ciel.

- Yes, my Lord !

***Deuxième partie du Lemon***

Sebastian fit glisser lentement le drap sur le corps de Ciel et eut un petit sourire amusé en me découvrant nu. Ciel gémit sous la caresse du drap sur son corps brulant puis de la serviette de Sebastian, si douce… Il enveloppa la tête de Sebastian dans ses bras puis l'embrassa. Sebastian, qui se tenait sur ses coudes, lui rendit son baiser et le ballet enfiévré de leurs langues reprit comme s'il n'y avait pas eut d'interruption.

Ciel, déjà dur et très existé, rapprocha d'autant plus les deux corps en raffermissant sa prise sur Sebastian avec ses jambes. Une vague de plaisir le fit gémir quand Sebastian commença à descendre le long de son corps en y déposant des baisers brulants et en laissant une trace indélébile sur Ciel avec sa langue de feu. Sa main droite descendit à son tour, le long du corps frémissant de Ciel et, au moment où il commença à titiller la poitrine de Ciel avec sa bouche, sa main s'empara du centre du plaisir de Ciel. Celui-ci poussa un cri de plaisir en se redressant sur le lit puis il retomba dans les coussins en gémissant le nom de Sebastian.

Ce dernier commença à faire des va et vient avec sa main alors qu'il souriait contre la peau de Ciel en descendant toujours plus bas. Bientôt, il remplaça sa main par sa bouche et lécha, suçota et enroula sa langue agile autour du plaisir de Ciel qui gémissait de plus en plus fort, ses mains agrippant les draps car il approchait de plus en plus de l'extase. Sebastian alla de plus en plus vite et commença à insérer un doigt à l'intérieur de Ciel.

Ce dernier ne sentit pas cette première intrusion tellement son plaisir était grand. Sebastian inséra alors un second doigt et commença à faire des mouvements de cisaille pour le préparer à la prochaine étape. Ciel se tortilla sous lui à cause de la sensation d'intrusion qui le gênait mais il l'oublia très vite lorsque Sebastian accentua encore la vitesse et la pression qu'il mettait avec sa bouche et sa langue diabolique sur Ciel. Au moment où Ciel eut son orgasme et se libéra dans la bouche de Sebastian, ce dernier inséra un doigt supplémentaire en Ciel.

Sebastian, les doigts toujours en Ciel et commençant à faire des allers retours lent à l'intérieur de lui, se lécha sensuellement les lèvres sous le regard brouillé de plaisir assouvi de Ciel. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui et l'embrassa, pressant par la même occasion son corps dur contre celui de Ciel qui s'éveillait de nouveau au plaisir en sentant la délicieuse proximité de Sebastian. Le seul rempart entre eux était la serviette qui c'était à moitié dénouée. Ciel, toute pudeur éloignée par le plaisir et le désir, laissa glisser sa main le long du dos brulant de Sebastian et finit de dénouer la serviette. Puis, continuant à embrasser fiévreusement Sebastian, il glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre afin tirer brusquement sur la serviette pour la retirer. Il poussa un mi-soupir, mi-gémissement en sentant le tissu glisser sur sa partie de lui si dure à cet instant.

La serviette tomba ensuite au sol mais Ciel n'en avait cure car il poussait un autre gémissement au plaisir incommensurable de sentir pleinement Sebastian, aussi dur que lui, si pressé contre lui, sans aucune barrière d'aucune sorte. Il baissa encore légèrement sa main et effleura du bout des doigts l'objet de son plaisir. Sebastian, en réaction à son geste, donna un petit coup de bassin à Ciel qui gémit de plus bel en lui répondant de la même manière.

Ils étaient tous les deux prêts. Sebastian retira alors ses doigts de Ciel et se positionna en resserrant autour de sa taille les jambes de Ciel. Ils étaient si proche intimement que la sensation en devenait vertigineuse. N'y pouvant plus, le désir le rendant presque fou, Ciel oublia quelque peu qu'il s'agissait de sa première fois et il donna un nouveau coup de hanches en direction de Sebastian, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pénétrer ce dernier profondément en Ciel. Ciel fit une grimace de douleur alors que Sebastian se penchait vers son oreille pour venir lui ronronner d'une voix rauque de plaisir.

- Allons, Bocchan, il ne fallait pas être si pressé…

Ciel soupira de frustration que la douleur empêche Sebastian de se mouvoir en lui. Ce fut d'autant plus le cas lorsque ce dernier recommença à caresser Ciel là où il était si tendu. Ciel poussa un autre gémissement de plaisir qui atténua légèrement la douleur et, dès que celle-ci se fut suffisamment apaisée, Ciel en profita pour remuer son bassin d'avant en arrière pour faire bouger Sebastian en lui. Il poussa alors un gémissement mi de douleur, mi de plaisir intense au délicieux sentiment de friction de sentir Sebastian se mouvoir au plus profond de lui. Le majordome commença alors à faire de lents va et vient en Ciel et sur Ciel alors que leurs corps en sueur glissaient l'un sur l'autre, rendant l'acte entre plus érotique.

La douleur fut bientôt complètement noyée dans le plaisir et Ciel ne tient pas longtemps avant de réclamer d'un autre coup de hanche plus franc que Sebastian accélère l'allure. Quelques temps plus tard, Ciel perdit toute notion que ce qui n'était pas le corps de Sebastian et il ne fut plus que plaisir, luxure et gémissement alors que Sebastian touchait sa prostate avec de grands coups de butoir. D'un long gémissement aux intonations du nom de Sebastian, Ciel explosa enfin de plaisir, se libérant dans la main du majordome alors que celui-ci, sous le resserrement de Ciel sur lui, se vidait à son tour dans le corps brulant de Ciel.

Sebastian se retira de Ciel et ne tarda pas à rouler sur lui-même pour ne pas écraser celui-ci sous son poids. Après quelques temps, il se releva et murmura à son maitre avant de disparaitre de nouveau par la porte de la chambre.

***Fin deuxième partie du Lemon***

- Je vais vous laver, Bocchan, ensuite je vais prendre une douche. Attendez-moi ici.

Ciel hocha la tête, encore engourdi de la vague de plaisir. Il ne vit pas revenir le majordome, le sommeil l'ayant foudroyé sans qu'il s'en rende compte…

Le lendemain matin, Ciel se réveilla tout seul, dans son lit, habillé de sa chemise de nuit. Avait-il rêvé ce qu'il c'était passé la veille au soir ? A ce souvenir, il rougit avant de sourire de satisfaction. Il se redressa alors et vit que le soleil était déjà bien levé. Cela était étrange car, habituellement, Sebastian l'avait déjà réveillé à cette heure là… Il haussa les épaules, décidant de laisser passer cela pour une fois grâce son excellente humeur : jamais une douleur ne lui avait été aussi douce que celle qu'il eut dans le creux de son dos ce matin là en se levant. Celle-ci prouvait en effet qu'il avait bien fait des galipettes charnelles avec son majordome la veille…

Ciel s'habilla puis se rendit à la cuisine où il ne trouva pas Sebastian. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné de son absence, puis il rejoignit les quartiers des domestiques, pensant qu'il y serait peut être à donner des instructions à ses incapables.

***Scène pouvant être choquante***

Des bruits étranges, familiers et reconnaissables entre milles le poussèrent à aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre de May Linn. Ce qu'il y vit le figea sur place et brisa son cœur en de nombreux éclats : Sebastian était en train de culbuter May Linn qui hurlait de plaisir en se tendant au maximum vers Sebastian pour avoir le plus de pénétration possible. Bien que la scène fût traumatisante au plus haut point pour Ciel, il ne parvenait à pas en détacher son regard. C'est à ce moment là que son regard croisa celui, triomphant, de son majordome qui continua à faire l'amour à May Linn de plus en plus vite et fort, en regardant Ciel d'un air provocateur.

Quand ils eurent leur orgasmes sous le regard brisé et impuissant de Ciel et que Sebastian retomba sur elle, brisant leur contact visuel, Ciel fut comme libéré d'un étrange sortilège et il récupéra l'usage de ses jambes qu'il utilisa pour fuir loin, très loin des deux amants, des larmes de colère, de trahison, de tristesse et de douleur roulant le long de ses joues. Caché parmi les arbres qui étouffaient le reste des cris de plaisir de May Linn, les sentiments de Ciel eurent raison de lui et il s'endormit, les larmes roulant toujours le long de ses joues.

***Fin scène pouvant être choquante***

- Debout, Monsieur le Comte, il est l'heure de vous lever !

Ciel émergea de ses draps et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant sa chambre et son majordome qui ouvrait d'un mouvement sec les grands rideaux pour faire entrer la faible lumière filtrant au travers d'un rideau de pluie dans la chambre. A côté du lit, se trouvait une tasse de thé fumante et une ou deux tartines de pain beurrées et couvertes de marmelade. Ciel haussa les épaules, avala son déjeuner et attendit que Sebastian vienne le préparer. Ce fut à ce moment là que Ciel constata que son majordome était froid et distant ce matin là. Ciel pensa à une contrariété matinale et ne creusa pas, trop heureux de retrouver son quotidien si tranquille finalement.

Ciel ne remarqua pas la faible douleur qui lui parcourait encore le bas du dos, pas plus que les sourires diaboliques qu'arboraient son majordome lorsqu'il observait son maitre de loin, ni les regards dérobés que jetait May Linn à Sebastian en rougissant…

Ciel n'eut pas le droit à sa pâtisserie ce jour là, pas plus qu'aux étranges attentions de Sebastian qui se comportait… comme un majordome normal. Celui-ci était on ne peut plus neutre en présence de Ciel et avait même fait disparaitre ses petits noms affectifs à l'égard de son maitre pour les remplacer par un « Monsieur le Comte » qui donnait des frissons dans le dos de Ciel.

Ciel se coucha tôt ce soir là, tant par sa journée épuisante psychologiquement, que par espoir qu'à son réveil tout ce soir arrangé. Il fit des cauchemars où il voyait Sebastian en train de rire avec May Linn, dans un lit, nus comme des vers et couverts de la transpiration résultant de l'acte sexuel. Venait après se joindre à eux Élisabeth pour se moquer de sa stupidité. La scène changea alors et Ciel vit Sebastian, dans les bras d'une autre inconnue, lui dire.

- Voyez, Bocchan, je prends plus de plaisir avec une femme qu'avec vous !

Son rire résonna aux oreilles de Ciel, qui se réveilla en sueur. Il prit sur lui et finit par appeler Sebastian. Mais personne ne répondit, personne ne vint. Ciel n'eut guère le courage de lui donner un ordre et il passa le reste de sa nuit seul, les yeux ouverts, la tête posée sur ses genoux pour tenter d'éloigner le cauchemar si réaliste…

Lorsque Sebastian arriva le lendemain pour lever Ciel, il le trouva dans la même position. Il avait bien envie de le taquiner dans le fond mais il savait que s'il faisait cela, ça soulagerait Ciel, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas… Le majordome haussa alors un sourcil avant de dire au jeune adulte, de sa voix froide et calme.

- Vous êtes déjà réveillé, Monsieur le Comte ?

Ciel tressaillit en entendant sa voix et ses paroles puis ses yeux papillonnèrent quand Sebastian ouvrit les rideaux. Ciel déjeuna sans faim et d'un air absent puis Sebastian l'habilla avec autant de distance que la veille. N'y tenant plus, Ciel soupira tristement et douloureusement avant de déclarer à son majordome, d'une voix faible.

- Je t'ai appelé cette nuit, Sebastian…

Le majordome dissimula son sourire ironique avant de répliquer, toujours aussi neutre.

- Je devais être occupé, vous ne m'avez pas appelé par le sceau, Monsieur de Comte.

Ciel, blessé et terrifié par la nouvelle attitude sans failles de Sebastian, décida de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se mettre à travailler ce jour là, des questions sans réponses traversant son esprit au moindre moment d'égarement de celui-ci. Chose paradoxale, il fut sauvé par l'arrivée de celui qui lui causait tant de soucis à ce moment là : Sebastian. Celui-ci apportait une lettre de la Reine…

Ce que demandait sa Majesté était une chose fort simple, aussi Ciel décida-t-il de partir seul en espérant éloigner ainsi ses doutes, ses peurs et se regrets afin de se reconstruire en l'absence de Sebastian. Hélas, tout n'était pas aussi évident que cela car toutes les nuits, il refaisait le même cauchemar et se réveillait en sueur sans parvenir à retrouver le sommeil ensuite.

***Scène pouvant être choquante***

Vaincu et en état de faiblesse avancée, Ciel rentra au manoir une semaine plus tard. Il vit en arrivant la voiture de sa cousine et sourit pour la première fois depuis de longs jours : elle saura lui changer les idées, elle… Il chercha dans toutes les pièces quotidiennes du manoir où elle pouvait avoir accès sa présence rassurante mais ne la trouva point. Ses pas le menèrent, bien malgré lui, en direction de la chambre de son majordome. Une scène, encore plus terrible encore que la précédente l'y attendait : la jeune marquise était en train de chevaucher Sebastian sur le lit de ce dernier.

Tout comme la première fois, Ciel ne put bouger et lorsque Sebastian s'assit sur le lit, plongeant par la même occasion plus profondément en Élisabeth, celle-ci rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés de plaisir en gémissant sensuellement le nom de Sebastian. Le majordome croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Ciel et, avec un sourire diabolique, donna de plus fort coup de reins en Élisabeth qui hurla sous le regard mort et choqué de Ciel.

***Fin scène pouvant être choquante***

Cette nuit là, il ne dormit pas mais les images de ses derniers jours défilaient devant ses yeux comme un mauvais film. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Sebastian, son cœur brisé se serrait dans sa poitrine de douleur. Il ne parvenait plus à manger, la moindre nourriture lui donnant la nausée. Chaque jour, il devenait de plus en plus l'ombre de ce qu'il était autrefois.

Son amour pour Sebastian l'empoisonna à tel point qu'il finit par s'effondrer au sol, vidé de ses dernière forces mais l'âme, plus brisée, révoltée mais stupidement aimante que jamais. Il sentit alors Sebastian le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à son lit. L'espoir réchauffa alors son cœur meurtri. Mais il déchanta rapidement quand Sebastian, souriant de toutes ses dents, se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer sadiquement, à la manière d'un amant.

- Votre âme est si délectable, Bocchan, quand vous avez le cœur en lambeaux. Après avoir atteint l'apogée, la chute n'en est que plus vertigineuse ! Je vous avais averti…

Son ricanement diabolique résonna à l'intérieur de Ciel tel un glas et, au moment où Sebastian l'embrassa passionnément, Ciel comprit enfin tout. Depuis le début, Sebastian l'avait façonné pour qu'il l'aime et le désir avant de le briser en utilisant les dernières personnes sur lequel pouvait compter Ciel… Une vague de douleur travers le corps de Ciel de toute part. Sebastian avait fait tout cela uniquement pour façonner l'âme parfaite qu'il voudrait dévorer… Une seconde vague de douleur traversa Ciel mais il ne put, et ne voulut, y résister car, le pire dans tout cela, malgré qu'il sache pourquoi et comment tous ses évènements c'étaient déroulés, il ne pouvait cesser d'aimer son bourreau…

Une troisième vague de douleur traversa Ciel qui rendit les armes et perdit connaissance, son corps devenu trop faible pour pouvoir lutter quand il manquait la volonté. Il sombra dans le néant d'où il ne se réveilla jamais…

FIN

Est-ce suffisamment dramatique pour vous ou voulez-vous que j'en refasse une pire ? Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, bien entendu ^^ A très bientôt. Bisous à tous


End file.
